


To the girl who will never love me back

by the_end_of_june



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_end_of_june/pseuds/the_end_of_june
Summary: Это история о моей влюблённости, в девушку, которая к сожалению гетеро. Я писала на эмоциях, поэтому здесь может быть мало смысла и много ошибок.
Kudos: 1





	To the girl who will never love me back

День, когда я влюбилась в тебя. 

Ты опаздала на автобус, я видела тебя из окна. На первой же остановке мы сели вместе. Я не зналао чём заговорить, но заметила, что на твоём экране блокировки Локи. С этого началась наша дружба. Всю дорогу до пункта нашего назначения и назад мы говорили, смеялись, не обращая внимания ни на кого. Я мало что помню из этой поездки, в основном только тебя. Как мы слушали вместе музыку через мои наушники, ведь твои сломались, как ели дешёвые конфеты, после которых мне стало плохо. Те два дня разделили мою жизнь на до и после. 

Лето, мы часто гуляем. На каждую нашу встречу я собираюсь с трепетом и счастьем, причина которых была мне не известна тогда. Но причиной была ты. Твой смех, манера речи, жесты, твои волосы, твом глаза, то как ты улыбаешься, я влюблялась в каждую мелочь. 

Ты поделилась своим аккаунтом в Твиттере. Теперь мы стали общаться ещё чаще. Я узнавала всё больше о тебе, ты — обо мне. 

Ты поддержала меня в один из самых сложных периодов моей жизни. Ты не дала мне сдаться. То где я нахожусь сейчас — отчасти твоя заслуга. 

Для меня многое изменилось осенью. В Твиттере девушка заметила, что мы словно парочка. Для тебя это была просто шутка, которую ты поддержала. Но чем дальше это заходила, тем больше я убеждалась, что влюблена в тебя. 

Я помню тот раз, когда мы пошли с тобой на вторую часть «Оно». Помню, как ты держала меня за руку и успакаивала на страшных моментах. Мы стали ближе тогда. 

Каждый раз, когда мы ходили в кино был особенным. Вспомнить хотч бы тот раз, когда мы опаздали на «Джокера», потому что ехали под дождём на велосипедах. Но это было неважно, ведь мы были счастливы. 

Хеллоуин. Я пригласила тебя помочь организовать праздник для учеников моей мамы. Мы украшали класс, делали друг другу грим. Я помню всё это, помню каждую мелочь. Мы отмечали потом вдвоём. Сидели на пледе, смотрели Багровый Пик. Тебе всегда нравился Том Хиддлстон. 

Зима. Тогда я стала думать о том, чтобы признаться тебе в чувствах. Но я боялась, так как даже не знала, нравятся ли тебе девушки. 

Канун Рождества. Мы вместе испекли много имбирных пряников. Тот вечер был прекрасен, мы пели, строили планы на следующий год. 

Новый год. Я собиралсь написать тебе письмо с признанием, но я не смогла. Испугалась. Всё на что я решилась, это лишь лёгкие намёки. Я собирала потратила несколько дней на то, чтобы собрать твой подарок, вложив туда всю свою любовь. Когда мы обменялись подарками, буду честна, я не думала что увижу носки и конфеты. Нет, это не самый плохой подарок, но вряд ли человек, который это купил испытывает хоть что-то к тебе. Но я не могу на тебя долго обижаться, ты это знаешь. 

Февраль. В этом месяце многое изменилось. Я набралсь достаточно сил, чтобы делать тебе намёки, везде где могла и как могла. Но до той субботы ты не обращала внимания. Ты догадалась и написала мне об этом как раз в тот момент, когда я пыталась сочинить признание, так как не могла дольше это выносить. Я никогда раньше не думала, что буду плакать из-за невзаимной влюблённости, той ночью я рыдала. Наверное, если бы ты просто сказала, что ты гетеро, я бы не так сильная расстроилась. Но ты в ответ на моё признание рассказала о парне, который тебе нравится. Ты словна воткунула мне нож в сердце. На утро у меня поднялась температура.

Мы не общались почти месяц, я думала, что ты не пригласишь меня на свой день рождения, хотя бы для того, чтобы не было неловкости. Но ты пригласила, а я пришла, как и буду прибегать по первому твоему зову, как глупая собачка. Я боялась касаться тебя, говорить с тобой, боялась, что тебе это будет теперь неприятно. Но тебе было всё равно. 

Пандемия. Мы почти не общались весной, я надеялась, что ты забудешь про меня. Но ты написала мне в мае, и я снова бегу наступать на те же грабли. 

Мы снова стали проводить время вместе, я почти забыла про то, что произошло зимой и думала в основном о тебе как о подруге и мне этого хватало. Но даже так ты смогла сделать мне больно. Ты отменила встречу, которую мы тщательно планировали уже неделю, тогда, когда я уже собирала вещи перд выходом. Я проплакала четыре часа. Жизнь ничему меня так и не научила. 

Ты стала реже отвечать на мои сообщения, чаще переносить или даже отменять встречи. Я поняла, что мы больше не сможем общаться нормально. И я отпустила тебя. В августе мы не общались. 

Сентябрь. Первое занятие для подготовке к экзамену. Когда казалось, что вся группа уже пришла, в аудиторию ворвалась ты. Я уже успела забыть твой цвет волос, твою улыбку. Ты пробудила во мне воспоминания не только об это, но и всех моментах моей жизни с тобой. В тот день ты проводила меня до дома. Я обнимала тебя с улыбкой, но умирала внутри. Я не хотела повторять прошлый год. 

Но вот мы снова идём в кино, только теперь успокаиваю тебя я. Вот снова ты пишешь мне, а я тебе. Ты достала те уголькт чувств, которые лежали в самой глубине моего сердца и разожгла их по новой. 

Как бы я хотела, сказать тебе, что люблю тебя, но я знаю, что от этого всем будет плохо. Ты никогда не сможешь полюбить меня больше, чем подругу, а я буду терзаться безответной любовью. 

Как бы я хотела, чтобы ты прочитала это. Но ты никогда не увидишь этих строк. Так будет лучше для всех. 


End file.
